In order to develop the system of the three fragment complex composed of the heme fragment 1-25, the apofragment 39-104 and the chemically synthesized fragment 23-38, for the study of the conformational dynamics and function of cytochrome c, the polypeptide containing the amino acid sequence of residues 23-38 of cytochrome c is synthesized using the Merrifield solid phase technique and purified.